Members
In alphabetical order, added by other members of the Grey server. Amy * Owner of Grey * xNTP * Cat Person. Maybe was a cat in her past life. * Very British. Might be related to the Queen. * Married to Selia. * Active user of the "XD." * Quote: "Awwww" Ari * ENTJ * Talks like "IHSHI=DHSFHIFIHSOOFIHSDIOFHDIHFHIDSIFSDJ" * Believes one must "subscribe to Pewdiepie." * "The craziest person ever," says Moony, "yet surprisingly mature and helpful." * Panther claims that she "makes him want to quit the server slightly less." Aryan * INTP * Is secretly working for T-Series. * Quote: "SUBSCRIBE TO T-SERIES." Chaz * XXXX * Voice similar to Kram's, apparently. * COMMUNISM!!! Corvo * INTJ * Quote: "loff like a peedofile." * Owner of The Black Server until a coup forced users out of the server into a new Grey Server. Epsi * INTP * Often referred to as "Sharmuta" and "Epslut." * Looks like a bean Fay ate one time. * Quote: "Have you ever been so stressed you just watch cooking videos and hope the chopping, cutting, boiling, frying and, ultimately, devouring that goes on in the video will somehow stop you from stabbing someone or cracking your head against the wall?" Ellison Pendel * XNXP * Is a mix between a "Demon, Sarcastic Bitch, A mature intellect, and absent-minded fucker" * Is Married to Thyssen Krump * 100% Confirmed to be a Gay Socialist Furry * Catchphrase is "Good for you" * Hot AF ;) - Thyssen * Dispite being a furry, he hates Anyone who RP as a Furry (No Seriously no one finds Rawr X3 and uwu and owo sexy) * Is in Early College * Famous for calling Madagascar a Continent * Quote: “I’d be a perfect Mod, I’m gay, communist, and really love to supress people” Fay * ESFP * A whore who strips for a living. * Australian, so she pronounces everything wrong. * Married to Sam, Moony and Sherlock. * Quote: "OMG birch is a word???" * One of the oldest members, around since 2016. * Often referred to as "fat" and "hoe" and "zappa." * White Themer Finnian * ENFP. * Not Finnigin or any deriviations. * Gets off on creepy pictures. * Active user of the "XD". * Has a deep, soothing, monotone voice. * Leader of an anti-light theme hate group. * Quote: "MY NAME IS FINNIAN GOD DAMMIT" Frankie * INTJ * One of the oldest members since 2016. Originally a White server member. * Often referred to as "Fronk" and "Taco Uno." * Quote: "ooo Black Lasagna is a good stripper name y'all." * Was once hated by all of Black server in 2017. Is voted as their moderator one year later. (that didn't happen) * Must show his cooking to Daddy Gordon Ramsey. * Quote: "you should've feed him yourself." HaloHazmat * INxP * Musical lover. * Known for helping people and being mature but weird in weird times. Heroes * INTJ * Chaotic neutral. * Often referred to as "hero" and "herhoes" * Is of the belief that heroes don't exist. * Married to MJ. * Quote: "I can't get myself to the climax." Illusive Blue * Moderator in Grey. * INTx * "Would be terrifying with a gun," as Moony says. * Often referred to as "Illy." * Obsessed with Halo and guns. * Quote: "Huh, cute." * Custom theme > Dark theme > Light theme KDODGE, King of Music * ENFP * Referred to as Kdawg or Kardashian. * Is apparently "funny, helpful, and caring". * The resident Florida Man. * Emojis are love, Emojis are life. * Edgy comments for days. * Shipped relentlessly. Kendra * xNFx * Current co-owner of Grey Server. * Known as the "helpful, responsible cat" as described by Selia. * Also known as the "mom of the server." * Is often referred to as "McDonald" and "Knedra" * Confirmed to be married to Sam and Michael. Kevin * xxxx * A goat. * Active user of the XDDD * Admin of the Grey Server * You fight with him using English slurs? He will beat you with some ching chong Japanese. * When he laughs his eyes get smaller. * Married to Chaz. KP Nuts * INTJ * Quote: "I'm confused." Kram * INFJ * Fat. * Surfer boy voice. * Eats McDonald's every day. * Has an underrated bromance with Frank. Maddy * ENTJ * One of the oldest members since 2016. Originally a White server member. * Is turning 10 in August 2019. * Will grow up to be a "white suburban mom who asks to speak with the manager" when she is older, according to Fay. Mew * INTP * Snuck into Grey server as an NT spy. MJ * ENxP * Can be referred to as "Marijuana" * Married to Heroes * Quote: "I AM A FREE WOMAN WHO SPEAKS HER MIND FREely if men approve obvs" * Drinks weed spice lattes (instead of marijuana spice lattes like she should have drunk.) Moo * ISFJ * "Very wise and sweet" according to Kendra. * Causes everyone to shout "mOO" as soon as she enters the chat. Moony * INTx * Married to Fay, Sam, Ari, and Steve. * Identifies as a "garden knome" that is here to "bite your toes and turn them into tea." * Often referred to as "Sunshine" or "Moonshine." * Is Sam's "craziest wife," according to Sam. * A Moose person. * Quote: "Darn those liberals!" * White Themer Mulvin * ENTP * Grey Server moderator * Tall, really tall. * Talks aggressively but is secretly a softie. * Often referred to as Mulphin or Dolphin. Otro * INFP * Obsessed with linguistics. * Not serious at all despite acting like it. * Named Ricky. Pallas * xNTP * A smol bean. * Can sing well. * Skye's smaller version. Panther * ISTJ * He wears hoodies. * Obsessed with rock music and excessively quotes lyrics. * Fan of fictional works like Ace Attorney, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and The Lord of the Rings. * Provides Grey Server with the best memes and the worst puns. * Described by Theresa as a "paramore lookin headass bitch." * Often referred to as "Panty" and "Pantherine." * Quote: "God Damn! Nice Underpants, Justin!" Potato * INTP * A mod for the Grey Server * A light theme user, often booed by the dark theme users. * Is an actual potato. You will rethink your lunch choices of Fries and Mashed Potatoes after meeting her. * Often referred to as "Carrot." * Is great at writing lengthy love letters to unsuspecting people. Ryan * xxxx (she changes all the time man) * Active user of the "XD" * Madlibs lover. Sam * INTJ * Current co-owner of Grey. * Dislikes green eggs and ham. * Theresa believes she looks like an "American Grill Doll." * Trademark sentence: "ur MOM is ____" * Married to Fay, Ryan, Moony and Sherlock * Should be married to Daddy Jeany Selia * ISFJ * The other admin of the birchy Grey Server * The original Birch. (AND IS ACTUALLY ALLERGIC TO BIRCH TREES) * Lesbian Man. * Frequently gives out cookies. * Often referred to as "selai" and "seal" and "birch." * Obsessed with the weather, much to Fay's dismay. Sherlock * INFJ * Nerrrrd. * Described as an "audiobook," by many people. * Also has an Australian accent, meaning that she pronounces everything wrong (and also lovely). * Extremely good at writing no matter what she says. Steve * INTP 6w5 (649) * Original owner of United. Died for a while and was denied the right to being owner upon his arrival. * Active user of the "XD." * One of the oldest members since 2015 * Obsessed with Metallica Theresa * ENTP (but has a history of ENTJ & INTP) * One of the oldest members since 2016. Originally a White server member. * Often referred to as "Thrasa" and "Taco Dos" and "housekeeper." * Growth Mindset Advocate. * "Everything about her is iconic" - Epsi * Is of the belief that she is the "infinite void of 16p history" Three Black Sevens * ISFP * A Moose person. * Former SJW, now is woke. * Light Theme user. * Often referred to as "Sevens" and "TB7" and "Sneves." * He's the "only likable liberal," according to Moony. Thyssen * INTP 5w4 * Married to Ellison * Loves self-deprecation * A friendly edge-lord Made by Fay and Kendra (and also potato edited this c:) . . Home Page: https://grey-server.fandom.com/wiki/Grey_Server_Wiki Members we remember page: https://grey-server.fandom.com/wiki/Members_We_Remember Iconic moments page: https://grey-server.fandom.com/wiki/Iconic_Moments Ben Quotes: https://grey-server.fandom.com/wiki/Ben_Quotes